HDT Otra Como Tu
by Viridiana
Summary: Cuando el destino ya esta escrito, solo quedan lagrimas y dolor. La despedida es en un tren, rodeados de gente. Serie de Crossovers. Informes adentro.
1. Otra Como Tu

**Hola!**

**Pues les explicare de que trata esto.**

**Esta historia, esta levemente entrecruzada con el anime Prince of Tennis, realmente muy poco y si no conocen este anime... no importa, porque es una referencia minima.**

**Es una serie de one-shot de distintos animes. Pero siguen una misma linea... Un vagon del tren.**

**Son diferentes parejas, si quieren saber cuales solo entren a la historia que se llama: HDT 11 de Marzo, al final del capitulo vienen cuales son. Si les interesa, busquen los que tengan al principio HDT. ok?**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Y ES IMPORTANTE QE VAYAN ABAJO, EH!  
**

* * *

**Serie: Historias de un tren.**

**Otra como tú. Eros Ramazzotti.**

Habían regresado a la Tierra. Habían renunciado a ser Sailors y seguir siendo hombres; pero no por eso, podrían encontrar la felicidad.

Seiya logro enamorar a Sailor Moon, pero no podrían estar juntos. Ella tenía el peso del mundo –literalmente- en sus hombros. Tenía que casarse con Darien; el cual, estaba fuera del país para terminar sus estudios. Así que intentaban seguir con su amistad.

Yaten, durante la estancia en su planeta no dejo de pensar en la vivaracha y gritona Mina Aino. Lamentablemente, lo suyo tampoco era posible. A una sailor: NO SE LE PERMITE AMAR. Solo tienen que vivir y morir para su reina.

Serena había tratado de convencer a las Sailors exteriores que esa regla era estúpida e insensible; pero ellas negaron diciendo que era lo mejor para el reino; que madurara, que ya no era una niña… así que las cosas no eran color de rosa.

Las palabras dolieron, pero las mejores amigas de Serena lo aceptaron sin rechistar.

Amy y Taiki no estaban mejor, tenían tantas cosas común, como en contra… pero el sentimiento de amor, ahí estaba. Latente y palpable.

Así que los 6 acordaron que vivirían un día… sin preocupaciones. Desde temprano por la mañana hasta lo mas noche que pudieran, compartirían en pareja.

Sería su primer y último día… Debut y despedida dirían algunos.

Tuvieron que engañar a la mayoría de las chicas, más que nada a Haruka… que estaba demasiado sobre protectora con Serena, desde que volvieron. Solo para salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Y ahí estaban, los tres "hermanos" con dos guerreras de la Luna y la Princesa –próxima Reina- de esta.

-¿Por qué en tren? –Mina, que estaba a lado de Yaten se rasco la cabeza. –Hubiera sido menos caluroso ir andando.

-Porque entre más gente hay, es más probable que nos reconozcan. –Se acomodo la gorra y las gafas. –Y esto fue idea de Seiya, no mía.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿amanecimos de malas, hermanito? –Taiki se cruzo de brazos mientras Amy hojeaba un libro.

-No, es que hace calor y esta tonta gorra ya me sofocó. –Refunfuño como niño pequeño.

-Eres increíble. –Mina se recargo en su hombro. -¿No quieres irte más cerca del aire acondicionado? –Y le señalo con el dedo una hilera de asientos a la mitad del vagón.

La levanto de un tirón y caminaron hasta el lugar.

-Creo que cada quien quiere estar a solas. –Amy cerró el libro y le sonrió al castaño.

-Vamos, creo que al final del vagón veo unos puestos libres… -Se giro a ver a su hermano, pero estaba concentrado en observarse con la Princesa de la Luna. –Dejémoslos.

Mientras caminaban, la guerrera de Mercurio se sintió triste. –Es lo mejor, es la despedida.

-Para todos.

Taiki y Amy intercambiaron miradas antes de tomarse de las manos.

-Bombón, aun no le encuentro lo justo. –Estaban sentados en el piso, nada glamoroso, pero… ¡Que más daba! -¿Por qué no te conocí antes?

-Aunque lo hubieras hecho, mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro ya estaban sellados. –Intentó sonreírle, pero no lo logró.

-Cámbialo, tú tienes ese poder. –Le acaricio sus dedos con delicadeza. –Inténtalo.

-Me gustaría mucho, pero… no soy egoísta. Y la gente depende de que Tokio de Cristal se funde. Que me case y que dé a luz a la siguiente princesa.

-A costa de tu felicidad. –Seiya cerró los ojos y suspiró. -¿En otra vida?

-Tal vez… si, si me gustaría… -Se recostó en el hombro del chico. –En otra vida, tu, yo, Amy, Taiki, Yaten y Mina podremos amarnos sin ataduras hacia nada ni nadie.

-Así será, ya lo veras. –Le besó la cabeza. Detrás de las gafas diviso una chiquilla de dos largas trenzas castañas, que los veía intermitente, a sus hermanos y a él. –Creo que aquí hay una fan que podría reconocernos.

-No lo creo y no te pongas paranoico. –Se acurruco más a Seiya. –No me quiero mover de aquí, no quiero imaginarme… que después de mañana… ya no te recordare.

-No pienses en eso, ¿sí? Por favor… -Se trago el nudo que se le formo en la garganta y le paso un dedo por el rostro. –No quiero ver ninguna lagrima, no quiero verte triste; quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes Serena.

-De acuerdo. –Pegó su mejilla. –Este va a ser un día inolvidable.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

-¿Mejor? –Mina le dio su abanico.

-Sí, gracias. –Estiro las piernas y ocupo casi todo el pasillo. –Me asombra que casi no hay gente, al menos, no en este vagón.

-La mayoría son chicos que tiene que ir a hacer algo a sus escuelas, ya sabes talleres, cursos. –Le resto importancia. –Ahhh, que no daría por tener sus preocupaciones; y no las mías.

-Todo sería más fácil, ¿no? –Los ojos verdes la escudriñaron y apretó con fuerza sus puños. –Serena está dispuesta a liberarlas de esa regla…

-Pero no podemos huir, nuestra misión es protegerla, pase lo que pase.

-Pensamos reiniciar nuestra carrera como cantantes, tú podrías estar con nosotros… estar conmigo. –Notó como Mina se mordía el labio. -¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?

-Nunca lo he dudado, y no sabes, no te haces una idea lo mucho que… -Se mordió una vez más, y esta vez logro sangrarse. -¿Crees que sería justo? ¿Salirme y dejar a las chicas con esa responsabilidad, mientras yo soy feliz? O, ¿Condenar a otra jovencita a mi destino, solo porque me salí de las Scouts? No es tan fácil, Yaten.

-No te hagas daño… -La estrecho en sus brazos. -¿Qué tienen ustedes? ¿La Coneja las contagia o qué? ¿Por qué todas tiene que sacrificarse por un futuro predestinado?

-Porque desde antes de que naciéramos las cosas ya estaban escritas de esa forma… -Yaten sintió mojada su playera. –NO sabes, cuanto daría porque mi vida hubiera sido distinta, poderte conocer de otra manera…

-A mi también, Mina, a mi también… -Se permitió enojarse con el mundo unos instantes. ¡Maldito mundo! ¡Maldito futuro! –Pero… no quiero que llores… quiero ver a la Mina energética y loca que conozco.

-¡Hey! –Se enderezo y le dio un golpe en el brazo. -¿A quién le dijiste loca?

-A la única que veo en este tren. –La agarro de la mano y se relajo en el asiento. –Sabes… aun tengo muchas cosas que decirte…

-Yo también…

* * *

-¿Crees que aceptaran así, porque si? –Taiki miraba por la ventana, aun con la mano de Amy entre las suyas.

-Lo verán como una forma para que Serena y nosotras no nos distraigamos de nuestro deberes… -Hablaba de forma calmada, pero por dentro los sentimientos la arrollaban. –Ni Haruka, ni Michiru nos lo negaran.

-Sigo diciendo que borrarse las memorias, es algo drástico. –El castaño torció la boca.

-Borrarnos la memoria, querías decir. –Observo a sus amigas, lo tristes que se veían. –Es lo mejor, nosotras no podemos seguir pensando en ustedes y viceversa.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿No te has preguntado…?

-¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nadie fuera scout? –Mizuno se quedo con la pregunta en la boca. –Todos los días desde que me di cuenta lo mucho que significas para mí.

-Y es horrible, ¿no? Digo, saber lo mucho que quieres a esa persona y no poder estar con ella.

-Mucho.

Las miradas se encontraron, y no fue necesario decirse alguna cosa más.

Entraron al túnel, y la oscuridad se comió las lágrimas, las miradas perdidas; y los besos que son prohibidos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Snif, snif, como me gustò...**

**El desenlace de la historia esta en el segundo capitulo de 11 de Marzo, ok?**

**Intentè hacer un fic interactivo, funcionò?**

**xD**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	2. Final

**Hola!**

**Pues pensaba dejarlo tal cual.. pero venga... merece un final... aunque no sea el que nos gustaria... ToT**

**Aqui tienen. La ultima frase es un pedazo de la cancion: Que precio tiene el cielo de Marc Anthony.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

La falla técnica se debió a un corto circuito. Pero las luces se habían pagado y entraron en acción las de emergencia, poco a poco la gente se recuperaba del impacto.

-¡¿Están bien? –El conductor salió de su cabina para ver a los pasajeros del primer vagón.

Esa: Es la pregunta del millón de dólares. ¿Cuentan los corazones rotos? ¿Las promesas dolorosas? ¿La incertidumbre? ¿El miedo? ¿Las frases incompletas?

-¿Serena? –Seiya recorrió con sus manos a la rubia. -¿No estás lastimada?

-No, para nada. –Se levantaron del piso. -¿Y tú?

Sin mediar palabra Seiya la besó. –Sin importar si no estás conmigo, lo único que deseo es que estés feliz, a salvo. No me importa nada, ni mi vida si a ti te sucede algo.

-Oh, Seiya. -Serena se pegó a él. –Seremos felices, cada quien en su pantomima de vida… pero cuando nos volvamos a ver, en otra vida; te amaré cada día mientras respire.

-Esa, es una promesa colectiva. –Amy estaba tomada de la mano de Taiki, nunca se soltaron. –Porque viviremos esta vida, pero en la siguiente…

-Nos toca ser felices. –El castaño sonrió ante la perspectiva. –Estamos sacrificando lo que más queremos así que…

-Esa será nuestra recompensa, ¿no creen? –Yaten dejó que Mina lo rodeara por la cintura. –Y en cuanto salgamos de este estúpido tren iremos a disfrutar el día.

-Sin tristezas, ni lagrimas, ni ningún deseo reprimido. –Aino les guiñó el ojo. –Ese será nuestro lema: En otra vida.

No tardaron más de media hora en sacarlos de ahí, así que en cuanto salieron a la superficie se habían dedicado a pasear, a jugar. ¡Parecían un grupo de niños pequeños!

El día les había sabido agridulce; y como habían sospechado Haruka y las demás las esperaban en el templo.

Con cuidado y tranquilidad les comentaron su idea. Ninguna objetó nada. Al fin y al cabo que se quedaran sin recuerdos era la mejor opción.

Poco a poco cada uno fue llamado. Serena decidió ser la última, un pedazo de su corazón fue perdiéndose a medida que sus amigos y su gran amor, perdieron toda noción de pequeño pero fuerte idilio.

Observó una vez más las estrellas y la luna.

-Así sea, Mina, Amy, chicos, Seiya.

Serena se tranquilizó e hizo un nudo sus sentimientos. Era por un bien mayor y pasara lo que pasara, ella estaba segura que todos serian felices… algún día.

_Cómo lograste entrar  
Así sin preguntar_

_

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ya, ahi tal cual.**

**Desde el principio tenia pensado que quedaran asi.**

**Aunque que mas daria porque se quedaran juntitos!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


End file.
